Dyskusja:Strona główna
Tutaj można dyskutować nad Empirepedią i wszystkimi zagadnieniami z nią związanymi. Zachęcamy również do zobaczenia Portalu społeczności, a szczególnie propozycji zmian w Empirepedii. Wszelkie posty z numerów IP, niepodpisane, zawierające wulgaryzmy lub oszczerstwa będą natychmiast kasowane! Zarejestruj się i pamiętaj o podpisie (~~~~). __TOC__ Apel do administracji Empirepedii Witam, ostatnimi czasy wraz z garstką przyjaciół z Bastionu postanowiliśmy zadbać o Empirepedię i przekształcić ją w StarWarsową Nonsensopedię. Jak się jednak okazało, potrzebujemy na to Waszej (SkywalkerPL i SebaP) zgody. Tak więc: czy zgadzacie się na przekształcenie profilu tej encyklopedii i jej rozwój? Pozdrawiam, --Shedao 11:26, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) :Obawiam się, że nie tylko dwóch osób powinno dotyczyć to zapytanie, ale i kilkudziesięciu innych (special:listusers, special:activeusers), które tu edytowały. Szoferka 11:35, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) ::OK, so be it. Właśnie rozmawiałem z SebąP, zgadza się. Jako, że to jedyny admin, teraz będę rozmawiał z najaktywniejszymi userami. Jak rozumiem, jeśli i oni się zgodzą, nie ma już problemu? --Shedao 11:44, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) :::Tak, tylko te wszystkie potwierdzenia powinny znaleźć się tutaj, z kont danych użytkowników, a nie na zasadzie, że rozmawiałeś i się zgadzają. Szoferka 11:47, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) ::::Jeśli uważasz, że kłamię, zawsze możesz z tymi osobami porozmawiać. --Shedao 11:53, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) :::::Uważam jedynie, że decyzje dotyczące tej strony mogą zapadać na tej stronie, a nie gdziekolwiek indziej. Szoferka 12:07, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) ::::::Bez większego problemu udało mi się dotrzeć do wątku na stronie gwiezdne-wojny.pl, który ostatecznie mnie przekonał, że tzw. Bastion nie ma tu czego szukać. Szoferka 12:52, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) :::::::A to niby czemu i z jakiej racji? Bo ty się poczułaś urażona, że się ciebie nikt nie pytał o zdanie? --Shedao 13:08, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Z racji tekstu Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. To Bastion zniszczył Empirepedie. Szoferka 13:14, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Szoferko, przede wszystkim zachowuj się odpowiedzialnie i pamiętaj o umowie - ex-userzy wyrażą zgodę, to robimy tu SW-ową nonsenso. Chyba, że nie chodzi tu o dobro polskich Wiki tylko o Twoją "dumę", ale tak chyba nie jest, prawda? ::::::::::Ja bym raczej na twoim miejscu bardziej zwrócił uwagę na tekst, że niejaka Szoferka jest zdecydowanie inicjatywie nieprzychylna i woli, aby Empire się wiło w agonii i maraźmie, w zapomnieniu u wszystkich - przecież, jak sama zauważyłaś, ona jest "zniszczona" :). A jeśli bierzesz wypowiedź jednego usera za oficjalne stanowisko największego polskiego portalu gwiedznowojennego, to ja ci na prawdę współczuję. RLY RLY. Poza tym: wypowieddź tego Pana wyżej, deal is a deal. --Shedao 13:19, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Jeżeli nie było to dość jasne: o jakiejkolwiek umowie możesz zapomnieć i pójść sobie stąd. Szoferka 13:20, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Widzę, że nie jesteś człowiekiem rozsądnym i nie podpierasz swoich wypowiedzi argumentami, jak również nie fatygujesz się aby zbić argumenty innych, tylko odpowiadasz swoim minimalistycznym stylem, nie respektując umowy z innymi, więc spytam po raz ostatni: z jakiej racji, jakim prawem, i jeden rozsądny powód, czemu. Chyba na tyle cię stać? --Shedao 13:25, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ponieważ z Twojej zafałszowane zostały okoliczności. Twierdziłeś, że nikogo Empirepedia nie obchodzi, a tu okazuje się, że został stworzony cały ruch, aby ją udupić. Szoferka 13:27, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nikt nikogo nie chce "udupić", to w ogóle uwłaczające, jakie masz zdanie o społeczności fanów SW w Polsce. Jakbyś nie zauważyła przypadkiem, co ci usiłujemy wytłumaczyć od rana, to to, że chcemy przemodelować Empire na SW-Nonsensopedię i ZAJĄĆ się nią. W tej postaci jaka teraz jest, nie ma czego "udupiać".--Shedao 13:30, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Zgłupiałaś??? Spójrz na DATY!!! I przeczytaj cały topic i porównaj daty postów z datami wpisywanych tu artykułów. Nie myl przyczyny ze skutkiem, rozumiesz na czym polega różnica? Dżizas czy Ty myślisz że jesteś jakąś Świętą Wojowniczką??? Jak ktoś ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o polskim fandomie SW to olewa empirepedie i czekka na Ossusa. Empirepedia umarła i lepiej pogódź się z tym bo jako źródło wiedzy na temat SW to już całkowity kit. Amen. :Może nie cały czeka, niektórzy zlewają Ossusa, bo też masa błędów, ale tu przynajmniej było śmiesznie. :Ja się zgadzam na stworzenie Nonsensopedii SW... Ale ja przecież nie mam tu żadnych praw :P Nawet mi ich nie dano, chociaż zrobiem tą wikie :P Yun-Yuuzhan 08:34, 7 kwi 2007 (UTC) Ale paranoja... Jaki jest cel usiłowania robienia *polskiej encyklopedii SW* przeciw woli *polskiego fandomu SW*? Kto miałby ją pisać, jeśli nie fani? SW-nonsensopedia jest jedynym sensownym pomysłem na zapewnienie życia temu site'owi. 83.24.89.130 10:11, 7 kwi 2007 (UTC) Dobra, nie tykajcie trupa, bo sami zaśmierdniecie. Będzie Vongopedia, to to można olać, tam przynajmniej nie będzie pseudoadminów :) spokojnie. --Shedao 11:17, 7 kwi 2007 (UTC) Nie wiem co mi do tego, ale dobra, jak już PMke przeczytałem to się wypowiem. Lecimy tak: cytat i poniżej odpowiedź. *''pamiętaj o umowie - ex-userzy wyrażą zgodę, to robimy tu SW-ową nonsenso'' **Z tego co się orientuję nie ma czegoś takiego jak ex-userzy w pojęciu wikii. Każdy kto cokolwiek napisał na Empirepedii jest jej użytkownikiem i autorem bez względu na to kiedy to pisał i czy zrezygnował z udziału w projekcie, czy nie. *''że został stworzony cały ruch, aby ją udupić.'' **Nota: dodać tą stronę do kategorii Wulgarne. Ale mimo wszystko, chcesz tego, czy nie Shedao: szoferka ma po części racje. *''Ale ja przecież nie mam tu żadnych praw'' **Z tego co się orientuję, to dobrowolnie z nich zrezygnowałeś, więc chyba nie ma o czym mówić. *No i na koniec moja opinia: Pomysł całkiem niezły, ja bym głosował za, tylko trzebaby to rozwiązać jakoś sensownie, a nie pustą paplaniną. Robicie głosowanie, na MediaWiki:Sitenotice dajecie link i można coś skrobać, jeśli oczywiście propozycja zostanie uczciwie przegłosowana. Pozdrawiam SkywalkerPL 08:54, 11 kwi 2007 (UTC) **Na szczęście wandale wynieśli się na osobne wiki, sprawę można szczęśliwe uznać za zamkniętą. Szoferka 14:21, 11 kwi 2007 (UTC) ***I już mamy znacznie więcej artykułów niż tutaj, chociaż działamy od paru dni dopiero. A Empire jak leżało martwe i puste, tak leżeć będzie ;) Pozdrawiam --Wedge 12:27, 14 kwi 2007 (UTC) ****Trudno to nazwać artykułami, ale na pewno można autystycznym bełkotem. Ilość kosztem jakości zdaje się być w ogóle domeną tzw. Bastionu. Szoferka 17:41, 15 kwi 2007 (UTC) *****Cóż, czerpiemy wzorce z Nonsensopedii - jaki nauczyciel, taki uczeń. --Wedge 21:05, 15 kwi 2007 (UTC) *****Jakie szczęście, że to już nie ty tam decydujesz i nie masz w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Wreszcie wikipedyjnym fandomem SW zajmują się kompeteni ludzie. Pozdrawiam i życzę rozkosznego życia we własnym, autystycznym świecie, gdzie jesteś fajna i lubiana ;), --Shedao 13:35, 27 kwi 2007 (UTC) Koniec Empirepedii - Onomopedia Teraz wreszcie onoma będzie mógł zamieszczać swój radosny spam na własnej stronce. Na Vongu zapanuje spokuj :D. Gratuluję --Maciuś 15:00, 16 cze 2008 (UTC) :No pewno. Zwłaszcza, że na Vongo i tak jest wielka czysta, to moje artykuły by tam leciały z szybkością światła :D --Darth Onoma 15:24, 16 cze 2008 (UTC) :A jako encyklopedia SW, Empirepedia nie ma przyszłości w ogóle. Dlatego jest encyklopedią fanonu Mini i Onomy :>> --Darth Onoma 15:24, 16 cze 2008 (UTC) Dołączę Z chęciom dołączyłbym do was. --Vers 13:40, 20 wrz 2008 (UTC) Przepraszam, ktoś mnie zwrócił pod ten adres, abym dołączył do jakiejś Pl.star wars. Eeeeeeeeeeee........ Czy ktoś tu wo gule jest? --Vers 13:47, 20 wrz 2008 (UTC) HALO!!!1111111111 --Vers 13:48, 20 wrz 2008 (UTC) Co to tak wo gule za strona? Głowa mi pęka!!! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Chyba nawet Palpatiryna mi nie pomoże. --Vers 13:52, 20 wrz 2008 (UTC) www.ossus.pl tu jest biblioteka SW Tu ktoś wo gule żyje? --Vers 13:56, 20 wrz 2008 (UTC) Dostałem o coś takiego kiedy chciałem stworzyć Rncoropedię: "Najlepiej byłoby abyś dołączył do Wikii pl.StarWars. Proszę zajrzyj na stronę informacyjną aby dowiedzieć się więcej o tej wiki. Mamy nadzieję że pomożesz nam tam." NO I CHĘTNIE POMOGĘ!!! --Vers 14:02, 20 wrz 2008 (UTC) Człowieku(?), szaleńcze, n00bie, spamerze nie mamy zamiaru współpracować z kimś kto tworzy Recpedię. To Onompedia, nie łączymy sie innymi, papa...212.76.37.142 13:45, 23 wrz 2008 (UTC) UWAGA UWAGA - Ważny komunikat! Od teraz Empirepedia w całości zajmuje się starym kanonem! SW EU 1977-2014! Nie ma sensu robić następnej kopii Wookieepedii i Ossusa, które idą tropem aktualnych wydarzeń (poza tym, że zawierają olbrzymią ilość materiałów ze starego uniwersum). Tutaj nie będziemy mącić starego uniwersum przekrywającymi go materiałami nowego uniwersum. Właśnie tu jest szansa dla Empirepedii. (2014-kwiecień) Em... Ale po co chcecie to robić, skoro: 1. Ossus ma więcej artykułów 2. Ossus ma zamiar wprowadzić kategorię Legends dla starych źródeł? Stary i nowy kanon mają zostać rozdzielone na Ossusie, zatem jaki jest sens reanimacji trupa zwanego Empirepedią? :Przecież nikt tutaj z Ossusem nie walczy! Ossus jest teraz największą encyklopedią gwiezdno-wojenną po polsku, należy do czołówki na świecie i w ten sposób reprezentuje polski fandom. Empirepedia, tak samo jak w wielu innych krajach, w których jest więcej niż jedna encyklopedia, jest po prostu innym podobnym projektem. Kilka encyklopedii w jednym języku nie jest na szkodę a powoduje jedynie, że nikt nie zaśnie na laurach. Dodatkowo zawsze znajdzie się grupa ludzi, która jest innego zdania niż większość i zamiast bezsensownego kłócenia się i robienia sobie wzajemnie na złość może się wyszaleć właśnie na tego typu mniejszych encyklopediach - i kto wie, może właśnie któreś z tutejszych rozwiązań może okazać się lepszym podejściem, niż to co obowiązywało do teraz i zmienić coś gorszego na lepsze. W każdym razie nikt nie ucierpi na istnieniu Empirepedii i nie do końca rozumiem tę dziwną fobię wobec niej. ::Ale naprawdę nie lepsze byłoby stworzenie jednej wielkiej encyklopedii ala Wookiepedia, zamiast rozdrabniać się na mniejsze? "Im więcej" wcale nie oznacza "tym lepiej". :::Przecież nikt nie zabrania rozwijać ci Ossusa. W każdej chwili możesz to robić a pozostali będą w tym czasie robić także to, na co mają ochotę (bo raczej bez ingerowania innych i podporządkowywania się ich woli nie będą mogli sobie spokojnie robić to, co robią tutaj także na Ossusie). Przecież Ossus nie potrzebuje tego, co tworzy się tutaj, więc po co te zachody? ::::Akurat ja nie nadaję się do pisania artykułów. Za to Wam wychodzi to dobrze, dlatego sugeruję przeniesienie się na Ossusa. Z punktu widzenia czytelnika jedno duże źródło jest lepsze od kilku mniejszych. Co do ostatniego zdania: skąd pewność, że Ossus nie potrzebuje tego, co tworzy się tutaj? :::::Dobrze wiesz, że na Ossusie pracuje wystarczająco dużo fanów i czy będzie ich o jednego więcej czy mniej nie robi żadnej różnicy. Gdybym miał manię prześladowczą, pewnie pomyślałbym, że nie chodzi tutaj o to czy ktoś dołączy do Ossusa, lecz o to by zlikwidować wszelką konkurencję i mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, bo ludzie, którzy zakosztowali władzy (która co tu dużo ukrywać na Ossusie ingeruje kompletnie we wszystko) już tak mają - taka choroba zawodowa. Jednak na szczęście nie choruję na manię prześladowczą. 2000 28 października 2014 - Empirepedia przekracza próg 2000 artykułów. 3000 26 grudnia 2014 - Empirepedia przekracza próg 3000 artykułów. 4000 25 lutego 2015 - Empirepedia przekracza próg 4000 artykułów. 5000 sierpień 2015 - Empirepedia przekracza próg 5000 artykułów. 6000 kwiecień 2017 - Empirepedia przekracza próg 6000 artykułów.